There is a move in the industry to using so called compacted liquids which minimise the levels of water used. Such liquid laundry detergent compositions require the presence of anionic surfactant such as linear alkylbenzene sulphonate to provide cleaning benefits to fabrics. In order to form phase stable (i.e. compositions that do not phase split) compacted liquids, hydroxyl-containing amine compounds have been used. However, now there is a desire to minimise the levels of such hydroxyl-containing amine compounds in compacted liquids, as these react with certain perfume materials, especially aldehyde and ketone perfume materials, and result in undesirable discoloration of the compositions.
Formulators desire to use such aldehyde and ketone materials to provide consumer preferred scent experiences from compacted liquid laundry detergent compositions. However, removal of hydroxyl-containing amine compounds causes the compositions to phase split which causes issues in accurate dosing of ingredients into the wash.
Thus there is a need in the art for a compacted liquid that is phase stable and comprises aldehyde-containing fragrances, ketone-containing fragrances and mixtures thereof.
It was surprisingly found that the compacted liquids of the present invention were phase stable whilst still allowing the incorporation of aldehyde-containing fragrances, ketone-containing fragrances and mixtures thereof with minimal decolouration of the composition.